


Lucky.

by KennedyDreyar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennedyDreyar/pseuds/KennedyDreyar
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 20
Kudos: 91
Collections: AtsuHina Exchange





	Lucky.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oolongteay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oolongteay/gifts).



Atsumu had never believed in luck. He had worked hard for everything he had. His volleyball prowess was due to all the hard work he had put in since he was young. His success as a professional volleyball player was all thanks to his hard work.

So how in the world had he gotten lucky enough to wake up next to the sun every day?

The answer was that the Lady Luck was on his side. When Shouyou agreed to move in with Atsumu, only six months after they started dating, Atsumu was over the moon. He had meticulously planned every detail of the first morning they would wake up together. He would kiss Shouyou senseless before getting out of bed to make his boyfriend a wonderful breakfast (Osamu had taught him how to make pancakes) and spend the whole day looking at his wonderful boyfriend.

The first morning of waking up together, Atsumu got lucky enough to rise before Shouyou and he was going to try his best to make it an amazing morning for both of them. 

Atsumu stood up in bed, stretching and smiled, moving over to plant a small kiss on Shouyou’s forehead. It was one of those rare days where Shouyou wasn’t up with the sun, already out running, meditating in the park near their apartment, or doing yoga with Akaashi. Clearly the orange head was tired from all the unpacking and cleaning they had done the day before.

He got out of bed and slipped on a shirt, walking silently out of their room and into their kitchen. He was going to prepare Shouyou the greatest breakfast in bed in history. He’d seen Shouyou and Osamu cook before. He could do this.

Ten minutes later, Shouyou was awoken by the smoke detector of their apartment. He sat up groggily on their bed when he realized what the sound was.

He darted to the kitchen. The sight before him was one for the books. Atsumu stood there with pancake batter all over him and, not surprisingly over the stove. The smoke detector had gone off because, from what Shouyou could see, the firs t pancake, or what he assumed was a pancake, was burned beyond recognition. Instead of a golden, fluffy round, a charred disk sat in the smoking skillet. .

Atsumu was muttering about how pancakes being scrubs and if they couldn’t take the heat, they were useless.

That brought a chuckle out of Shouyou, who was standing in the doorway of their kitchen. When Atsumu noticed he whined, “Shouyou-kun! I was gonna surprise you!”

Shouyou smiled at his blonde boyfriend,  "Tsumu, I wasn't expecting our first morning to be so," his eyes wandered over to the hockey puck in the pan, "lively." Shouyou giggles and moves over to the counter, grabbing a rag to clean his boyfriend, “I’ll make us breakfast, Tsumu!”

“No! I want us to have breakfast in bed together made by me! Samu even taught me how to make the pancakes, but he didn’t tell me they burn if ya leave them on too long!” walking to sit on the table, Atsumu continued, “Shouyou-kun, I have ruined our first morning together.” Atsumu is now face planted on their kitchen table and you could see his aura of dejection. Shouyou felt a little sad that Atsumu’s plans were ruined for their first morning together but then he thought of something that would cheer him up.

“Wanna go wake up Osamu-san and force him to make us breakfast?”

Atsumu perked up immediately, looking at Shouyou with bright eyes, “God, I love you so much.”

* * *

Shouyou had woken up the morning of his birthday before Atsumu and had gone for his daily run.

_ Yes! Everything is going according to plan so far!  _ Atsumu thought as he heard the front door lock. He got up quickly and headed to the kitchen. He had come home late last night because he had gone to Osamu’s so that Osamu could make him pancakes that he hid in the back of their fridge. Osamu refused to help him make the scrambled eggs and bacon but gave Atsumu extremely specific directions on how to make them.

Atsumu was about to begin his mission of making the best breakfast in the world for the love of his life when he noticed a little note glued to the fridge.

It read:  _ Good morning baby! I’m going for a quick run! When I come back, I’ll make us breakfast and we can spend all day in bed! That’s how I wanna spend my birthday! Just you and me, safe from the world! _

__

_love, your Shouyou-kun ♡_

__

The heart was obscenely big compared to the size of the note, and Atsumu knew it was probably on purpose. Because Shouyou just had so much love in his heart that it was ginormous.

Atsumu loved this man more than anything in the world. He couldn’t wait to marry him.

Shouyou suddenly stepped into their kitchen and dammit Atsumu hadn’t managed to make anything for breakfast because he was busy hugging the little note to his chest.

“Tsumu, are you okay?”

“Hinata Shouyou,” Atsumu dropped to his knee, holding the little note out to Shouyou as if it were a ring, “marry me?”

“Oh my god, Tsumu!” Shouyou laughs, “You’re so silly! Come on, I’ll make us breakfast!”

Atsumu stands and looks at Shouyou completely baffled, “I just proposed to you! Can’t you act more excited?!”

“Atsumu, you already proposed to me,” Atsumu is sure Shouyou is imagining things. He does remember ever doing that. Maybe he asked Shouyou in his sleep?  _ Dammint asleep Atsumu, yer an asshole! Ya took away my chance at proposing! _

__

Shouyou looks over at his boyfriend, and sighs, “Tsumu, the moment you said you’d toss to me someday was the day I knew I was gonna marry you!”

_ Thank you, 17-year-old Atsumu! Look at us now! _

__

“Oh yeah, I know I said last night when I got in bed,” Atsumu says wrapping himself around Shouyou, “Happy birthday, Shouyou, may we spend the rest of them together.” He kissed the top of Shouyou’s head and doesn’t move from the position he’s in.

This is the place where they’re both safe from the world.

This is Atsumu’s happy place.

* * *

Christmas morning was spent cuddled up in their bed. Atsumu and Shouyou had decided to host this year’s Christmas and so Shouyou’s mom had told them she would bring a turkey big enough to feed an army and Atsumu’s parents and brother were bringing the side dishes.

They could spend all morning in bed since they had cleaned the apartment the night before. Atsumu loved the times where he could relish in the feel of Shouyou in his arm.

This would be their first Christmas together as a couple. Having both the Miya and Hinata families in its entirety should have had them both being a nervous wreck, yet all Atsumu felt was calm.

Just like in the court where Shouyou managed to bring out the volleyball monster in Atsumu, when they were together at home Shouyou brought out the cuddly, lovey dovey side of Atsumu. It was ridiculous how much Atsumu would whine and pout when Shouyou would extract himself from Atsumu to make them food on days like these.

Today though, on this beautiful snowy morning, Shouyou was the one holding on to Atsumu so he wouldn’t get up. They were face to face under the warmth of their covers.

“Yer being clingy today,” Shouyou pouted and looked hurt for a second until Atsumu said, “why can’t ya be like this every day? Damn, I wouldn’t mind having ya like this every day, baby.”

“You wouldn’t get annoyed?”

“Are ya kidding me? I would never leave this bed, ever.”

“You say that with such a serious expression, I think I should run out of here,” Shouyou giggles but presses a kiss to Atsumu’s cheek. They’re both silent for a minute. Then Shouyou says, “Remember on my birthday when you proposed?”

“Yea’ not my brightest moment, trying to propose to ya with a sticky note,” Atsumu runs his hand through Shouyou’s hair and smiles fondly.

“Do it again.”

Atsumu looks confused but Shouyou is looking at him, very focused.

“Come on, Tsumu, propose to me again.”

“I thought I did that ten years ago at nationals?”

“Yes, but you didn’t know it then,” Shouyou flicks his forehead, “Do it again.”

Atsumu smiles at his boyfriend, “will ya marry me Shouyou?”

Shouyou reaches into his pajama pants, which for some reason have a pocket, he slips out a small black velvet box. There’s matching silver rings and he’s slipping one onto Atsumu’s finger.

“I love you, Atsumu. I would love to marry you.”

And Atsumu has never felt luckier in his life.

Merry Christmas, indeed.


End file.
